Densai No Kami
by Disaster999
Summary: Hidup abadi dan sudah merasa terlalu lama memimpin Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan melepas kepemimpinannya untuk beralih menjadi seorang petualang. Ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, dia malah dikejutkan dengan adanya permainan yang melibatkan semua wanita berdada pengguna Chakra.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan Sekirei milik pengarang aslinya.

Genre: Drama/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Parody.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Setelah 27 tahun tinggal di California, dan sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kampung halamannya dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Naruto saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke Ibukota Jepang, Tokyo yang sudah berganti menjadi Shinto Teito.

DING!

"Kami sekarang sudah tiba di Shinto Teito, tolong tetap duduk sampai pesawat yang kami tumpangi mendarat. Terimakasih telah terbang bersama kami, semoga penerbangan kami membuat anda semua nyaman!" Suara pramugari bersenandung lewat speaker.

Naruto mendesah lega, dia kembali duduk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju jendela pesawat untuk menemukan pesawat yang ditumpanginya sudah menapak diatas permukaan tanah.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak aku berada disini,,," Dengan senyum kecut Naruto bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Laju pesawat semakin pelan, memasuki stasiun pemberhentian, pesawat itu perlahan bergerak mundur untuk menyelaraskan dirinya dengan tangga yang berfungsi untuk menurunkan penumpang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Naruto menoleh kesamping kanannya, melihat seorang pria tua yang bisa dia simpulkan mendengar gumamannya itu. "Dulu saat aku masih seusiamu, setahun saja meninggalkan Jepang rasanya sangat lama untukku!" Katanya lagi, kali ini dia menampakan wajah sendu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu!" Naruto membalas tak kalah ramah, meskipun dalam kenyataannya dia tengah menyembunyikan fakta tentang satu tahun yang pria itu sebutkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata.

Begitu tiba saatnya para penumpang dipersilahkan untuk turun, Naruto langsung meraih tas ransel yang dia sembunyikan dibawah kursinya dan setelah itu dia berdiri tegak untuk menunjukan kedigdayaan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Apa kau benar orang Jepang?" Pria tua yang sudah berdiri itu terperangah memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan berkerut bingung, menatap pria tua itu dan akhirnya dia mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan pria tua tersebut.

Tubuhnya memang sangat tinggi, diatas rata-rata tampilan pria Jepang yang berusia tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun, dan dengan kombinasi rambut pirang dengan mata biru itu tentu saja ciri-ciri tersebut tidak akan dimiliki oleh pria asli keturunan Jepang.

Kesimpulannya, dia tidak layak disebut orang Jepang. Tapi,,,

"Aku lahir disini, dan pasporku Jepang. Apakah menurutmu aku bukan termasuk orang Jepang?" Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum malu karena telah mempertanyakan hal konyol seperti itu.

Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, keduanya lekas beranjak pergi untuk keluar dari pesawat tersebut.

Turun dari pesawat, Naruto mengeluarkan Smartphone keluaran terbaru yang dia dapatkan dari Amerika, dan menyalakannya.

Hal pertama yang perlu dia lakukan adalah memeriksa waktu. Melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 malam, dia masih punya waktu untuk mencari sebuah penginapan.

"Aku bisa menyebar Bunshin untuk mencari penginapan terdekat dari sini,,," Naruto mengangkat bahu. Kemudian tangannya mengaktifkan aplikasi musik, memakai earphone dan secepatnya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. ",,,Mari kita lihat seberapa banyak Kota ini berubah!"

ooo

"Ada apa dengan Shinto Teito ini?" Naruto mengeluh karena harus menunggu sampai dua jam hanya untuk bisa keluar dari bandara. Sepertinya Shinto Teito pernah bermasalah dengan teroris atau semacamnya, karena keamanan bandara disini jauh lebih ketat dari beberapa bandara yang pernah Naruto kunjungi sebelumnya.

Akibat keterlambatan ini Naruto jadi mengalami keterbatasan waktu untuknya mencari hotel atau apartemen yang akan dia tinggali dikota ini.

Jika tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini, waktu di Amerika dulu seharusnya dia terlebih dahulu memesannya via online.

Hidup ribuan tahun ternyata tidak bisa menanggulangi kecerobohannya itu!

Dengan desahan kejengkelan Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Melihat sebuah gang, Naruto segera berbelok untuk memasukinya. Memasang Genjutsu, setelah itu dia membuat 10 Kage Bunshin untuk mencari tempat untuknya menginap.

Puas dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto melepas Genjutsu dan langsung keluar dari gang untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

Ditempat yang baru tanpa satupun tujuan membuat Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Kepalanya berkeliling kesana-kemari melihat satu persatu gedung pencakar langit yang membuat mulutnya berdecak kagum.

"Berita lainnya, Hiroto Minaka, presiden MBI telah sukses membeli delapan puluh persen hak kepemilikan kota,,," Naruto berhenti tepat didepan toko elektronik, kedua matanya langsung tertuju kesebuah televisi yang menayangkan sebuah berita tentang seorang taipan kaya yang telah sukses membeli kekuasaan atas kota Shinto Teito ini.

"Pemilik perusahaan yang mampu menguasai seluruh kota?" Naruto bergumam dengan matanya masih menatap televisi, memperhatikan seorang pria berambut putih berantakan, memakai kacamata dengan pakaian serba putih yang memiliki jubah berkerah tinggi sedang berpose seperti seorang raja yang terduduk disinggasananya. "Pria itu mengingatkanku dengan Gatou!" Bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan, terutama karena dia sangat membenci jika dia harus mengingat masa lalunya.

"Apa maksud orang itu dengan membeli hampir keseluruhan kota ini?" Naruto menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan kebodohan para pemerintah yang malah bersedia menjual ibukota untuk dikuasai oleh orang itu.

Terlalu lama terdiam didepan toko membuat Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia tidak ingin dibuat pusing karena memikirkan pemberitaan tersebut.

Hampir dua jam dia berjalan Naruto memutuskan berhenti disebuah taman, dan karena belum mendapatkan informasi dari Bunshinnya Narutopun memutuskan untuk beristirahat ditaman itu.

o

Line break-o

o

Tidak bisa menerima nasibnya sebagai Broken Sekirei, Akitsu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari dari Lab MBI. Berkat kekacauan yang dibuat dua Sekirei lainnya yang juga telah terlebih dulu merencanakan pelarian tersebut, dengan sangat mudah Akitsu melenggang keluar dari Lab tanpa seorangpun berniat menghalanginya. Mereka lebih memilih mengejar dua Sekirei itu ketimbang dirinya, dan hal itu membuatnya meringis karena seolah-olah mereka sedang memberitahunya bahwa dia bukanlah hal yang penting untuk ditangani daripada dua Sekirei itu.

-Akitsu, mantan Sekirei *07- Dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti yang dinayatakan oleh para Adjustornya. Seperti halnya Sekirei lain, keinginan memiliki Ashikabi masih tertanam teguh didalam hatinya. agaimana dia bisa menemukan Ahikabinya? Siapa Ashikabi yang menginginkan Broken Sekirei? Akitsu hanya tertunduk sedih karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Akitsu pernah mendengar tentang pembicaraan para Adjustornya tentang bagaimana kemungkinan Akitsu bisa mendapatkan Ashikabinya, mereka menyebutkan tentang undangan atau hal semacamnya yang bisa menjerat seorang Ashikabi untuk dirinya sendiri, dengan kata lain Akitsulah yang akan memilih Ashikabinya dan bukan karena reaksi spontan antara kedua belah pihak.

Akitsu tersenyum, dia segera bangkit dan beranjak dari kursinya. Akitsu berdiri memusatkan perhatiannya keatas bulan, dia ingin menguji teori para Adjustor yang dia ragukan akan berhasil. Akitsu sedang putus asa, dan apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Ashikabinya.

Dia akan mencoba teori para Adjustor itu.

Cahaya bulan memantulkan sinar Matahari kebumi, dan Akitsu memutuskan untuk memantulkan Tamanya kebulan untuk dipantulkan kembali ke Shinto Teito. Jika Akitsu melakukannya dengan benar, dia berharap bahwa seseorang meraih Tamanya yang akan memiliki reaksi untuk menjadi Ashikabinya.

'Tolong, biarkan ini bekerja! Tolong rangkulah cintaku, Ashikabi-sama!' Akitsu berdoa dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Memusatkan Tamanya membentuk sebuah inti kekuatan hidup Sekirei, setelah itu dia menembakan Tamanya itu menuju bulan.

Sepuluh detik telah berlalu Akitsu mulai membuka kedua matanya, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bulan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Terus memperhatikan dan terus menunggu, melihat bulan yang masih tetap sama membuat harapan Akitsu kian mulai memudar.

Bulan masih bersinar terang diatasnya menandakan teori yang dikemukakan Adjustornya itu tidak terbukti.

Menyadari kegagalannya Akitsu terhyung kembali duduk dibangkunya, dia menundukan kepalanya dalam kekecewaan, dan berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menangis karena kesedihan atas kegagalannya. Sebelumnya dia telah menduga bahwa tindakannya akan sia-sia saja, dan dia tidak akan menyangkal itu. Namun pada saat yang sama, Akitsu telah menanamkan harapannya bahwa Tamanya akan dipantulkan oleh bulan untuk diterima Ashikabinya.

Apakah dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Broken Sekirei? Apakah dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan pernah menemukan Ashikabinya?

"Hey, kenapa kau menembakan Chakramu menuju bulan?" Akitsu tersentak, dia langsung mendongkakan kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri tepat didepannya. "Dan yang lebih penting, apakah ada beberapa orang sepertimu yang mahir menggunakan Chakra?"

Kedua mata Akitsu membelakak tak percaya melihat kehadiran seseorang yang merespon panggilan Tamanya. Apakah percobaan yang dia lakukan berhasil? Apakah dia akhirnya sudah menemukan Ashikabinya?

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama,,,"

Akitsu tersentak berdiri dan langsung memeluk Ashikabinya.

Meletakan kepalanya didada bidang Ashikabinya itu, dia mulai tenggelam dalam tangis karena rasa bahagia.

ooo

Naruto memilih sebuah bangku panjang untuk dia beristirahat. Melemparkan tas ranselnya keatas bangku, dia langsung mendudukan pantatnya tepat disamping ranselnya berada.

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai, earphone yang masih melekat dikedua telinganya menjadi sebuah sarana hiburan untuk mendengarkan beberapa lagu favoritnya.

Merasakan intensitas yang sangat akrab Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Kedua matanya langsung membelakak ketika melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tapi bukan itu pokus Naruto, dia melihat sebuah bola cahaya sebesar bola tenis melayang diatas kedua tangannya.

"Chakra?" Naruto bergumam tak percaya dan terus memperhatikan wanita tersebut.

120 puluh tahun setelah PDS4 berakhir, seni penggunaan Chakra perlahan mulai ditinggalkan. Manusia mulai tumbuh menjadi individu yang hanya akan merasa cukup untuk hidup normal sebagai warga sipil biasa, karena hidup sebagai ninja yang sehari-harinya akan melakukan misi nampaknya sudah tidak lagi menarik perhatian mereka.

Sudah hampir 1268 tahun telah berlalu dari terakhir kalinya dia menemukan seseorang atau beberapa kelompok yang memanfaatkan penggunaan Chakra. Mereka memanfaatkan energy Chakra melalui senjata mereka, dan Naruto akhirnya menamakan era itu sebagai 'era sengoku basara'. Dan kali ini, dia sangat senang karena kembali menemukan seseorang yang bisa memanfaatkan Chakra didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika wanita itu menembakan Chakranya menuju bulan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali duduk dan menundukan kepalanya kebawah.

Merasa sangat penasaran Naruto lekas berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menembakan Chakramu menuju bulan?" Sampai didepan wanita itu Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit nada antusias. "Dan yang lebih penting, apakah ada beberapa orang sepertimu yang mahir menggunakan Chakra?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika wanita itu hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Ah, Ashikabi-sama,,,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung tersentak panik mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga dari wanita tersebut. Wanita itu kini memeluk tubuhnya penuh sukacita, dia menangis dalam aura kebahagiaan yang membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

Ada apa? Kenapa?

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sekirei membuatku tertarik, ini adalah tantangan selanjutnya untuk menambah daftar ceritaku.

Naruto sudah hidup lebih dari 7000 tahun, dan dia adalah entitas makhluk Abadi. Adapun faktor yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk menebak-nebak terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sendiri yang akan mengungkapkannya dalam cerita ini.

Terimakasih,,,badi. Adapun faktor yang membuatnya seperti itu, aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk menebak-nebak terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sendiri yang akan mengungkapkannya dalam cerita ini.

Terimakasih,,, 


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Naruto menampakan wajah tak senang dengan apa yang sebelumnya Akitsu jelaskan kepadanya.

Akitsu adalah seorang Sekirei. Adapun Sekirei, Akitsu menyebutkan tentang entitas mahluk asing yang berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Masing-masing dari Sekirei bisa menggunakan Chakra yang mereka sebut dengan energy Tama, dan yang paling mengejutkan, masing-masing Sekirei memiliki kemampuan yang beragam tergantung pemanpaatan bentuk Tama mereka.

Sekirei memang bisa dikatakan seorang mahluk asing, Naruto bisa menyetujuinya karena dia sendiri sudah merasakan energy kehidupan Akitsu yang sebenarnya sudah mati.

Bisa dia simpulkan, mungkin para Sekirei adalah daur ulang manusia yang sudah mati dan langsung mengalami beberapa percobaan oleh orang yang Akitsu sebut sebagai Hiroto Minaka.

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto menjumpai penomena Zombie seperti ini. Pertama: Jutsu kelahiran kembali yang dimiliki oleh Orochimaru, Edo Tensei, Lumen Historie yang digunakan oleh Mavis, perbudakan manusia oleh Vampire, dan sebagainya.

Dan kali ini,,, -Naruto hanya menggeleng tak mengerti dengan dunia ini. Semakin tua dunia, semakin bobrok para penghuni didalamnya.

"Ah,, Bisakah Ahikabi-sama memberiku sayap seperti Sekirei lainnya?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tersadar dari semua kemelut yang melayang-layang didalam otaknya.

Dia meghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau masih menyebutku dengan panggilan Ashikabi-sama?" Naruto merenggut mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah,, Bukankah kau Ashikabi-samaku?" Akitsu bertanya dengan nada sedikit menuntut jawaban yang menjadi pengharapannya.

"Dengar, sudah aku katakan jika aku tak tahu dengan semua ini!" Naruto menanggapi dengan wajahnya sedikit megerut tak sabar. "Aku baru saja tiba di Shinto Teito, karena menunggu bawahanku mendapatkan penginapan aku beristirahat di taman ini, dan soal aku mendatangimu itu karena rasa penasaran karena melihat seseorang yang bisa menggunakan Chakra sepertiku!" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan jika kedatangannya kesini bukan karena dia menerima reaksi Tama dari Akitsu.

Akitsu terdiam sedih, kepalanya menunduk menatap permukaan tanah dibawah kakinya.

"T- tapi,,,"

"Aliran Chakra atau kau sering menyebutnya Tama yang ada didalam tubuhmu itu sangat tidak beraturan, dan entah kenapa aku merasakan sedikit kejanggalan dengan tanda yang ada diatas keningmu." Naruto sama sekali tidak setuju dengan Akitsu yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Broken Sekirei. "Aku sedikit menduga jika alasan kau menjadi Broken Sekirei karena adanya tanda itu. Apa mungkin mereka memang sengaja membuatmu tercipta seperti ini?!"

Akitsu langsung mendongkak dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Ah,, Apa mungkin jika tanda ini hilang aku akan bisa sembuh dan bersayap?" Tanya Akitsu dengan nada penuh pengharapan didalamnya.

"Ya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Kemarilah, aku akan mencoba menyalurkan Chakraku untuk merusak segel tersebut!"

Dengan gerak tubuh ragu-ragu Akitsu mulai mendekati Naruto, sampai ketika bahunya menempel dengannya Akitsu mulai mendongkak untuk menatap orang yang dia sebut sebagai Ashikabinya.

"Nah, ini hanya akan sedikit panas, tapi aku yakin kau bisa bertahan dengan proses ini!" Naruto berkata sambil mempersiapkan telunjuknya teracung didepan Akitsu. "Bersiaplah!" Sinar emas seperti api yang menyala-nyala tercipta diatas telunjuk Naruto.

Akitsu mulai merasa panik ketika telunjuk itu mulai mendekati keningnya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mencoba tenang ketika melihat isyarat Naruto yang seolah menginginkannya agar tidak hawatir dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini.

"Uuuuuuhhhh,,," ketika telunjuk itu sudah menempel diatas kulit keningnya Akitsu mulai mengeluh tentang rasa panas yang perlahan menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. ",,,Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dia mengerang dan sedikit berteriak ketika rasa panas semakin meningkat hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah sedang dibakar oleh Api yang sangat panas.

Akitsu tidak bisa bertahan, dia terhuyung dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto, mencengkram tubuhnya sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kuatnya cengkraman itu.

Lima menit telah berlalu Akitsu mulai merasakan tubuhnya perlahan kembali normal, dia menduga proses itu sudah selesai dan segera melepaskan cengkraman dari Ashikabinya.

"Lihat, tanda itu sudah hilang dari keningmu!" Dengan nada antusias Naruto berseru, dia merasa sangat puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

Mendengar itu Akitsu mulai menciptakan sebuah cermin yang terbuat dari es, melihat keningnya dan kedua matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat tanda yang sebelumnya ada dikeningnya kini sudah menghilang.

"Ah,, Aku sembuh?" Akitsu berkata sambil tersenyum masih memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya dalam cermin es. "Ah,, Apakah aku sekarang bisa memiliki Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu menambahkan, wajahnya cerah dan tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Kau sekarang bisa bersayap dan bisa menemukan Ashikabimu sendiri!" Naruto menanggapi sambil sedikit terkikik melihat keantusiasannya.

"Ah,, tapi,,," Akitsu seketika menundukan kepalanya, hawa kesedihan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukankah kau sekarang sudah sembuh? Kau seharusnya tidak bersedih seperti itu!" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

Akitsu mendongkak, dia menatap Naruto dengan sinar pengharapan yang dia tujukan untuknya.

"Ah,, Tapi aku tidak ingin mencari Ashikabi yang lain!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah,, Aku ingin bersayap oleh Ashikabi-sama!" Tanpa tedeng alih Akitsu langsung meraih kedua tangan Naruto, menenggelamkannya menuju belahan dadanya (Baca: Sikap penuh harapan untuk Naruto menerimanya). "Apakah kau akan menerimaku sebagai Sekireimu, Ashikabi-sama?"

Akitsu menyampaikan harapannya itu dengan sangat jujur dan tulus, hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit canggung.

"Err,,," Naruto menggaruk bagian kepalanya. ",,,Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi Ashikabi (?), dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti jika aku menjadi Ashikabimu (?)."

"Ah,, Ashikabi-sama tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa, yang harus Ashikabi-sama tahu bahwa aku akan sangat bahagia jika Ashikabi-sama menerimaku sebagai Sekireinya!"

"Begitu,,," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. ",,,Tapi, bukankah menjadi Ashikabi berart aku adalah Matemu? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjanjikan bisa membuatmu bahagia!"

Akitsu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya semakin memeluk kedua tangan Naruto.

"Ah,, Ashikabi-sama hanya harus menjadi Ashikabi-sama, dan sebagai Sekirei aku akan melimpahkan seluruh jiwa ragaku untuk membahagiakan Ashikabi-samaku!"

"Bukankah itu namanya tidak adil?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, sangat jelas terlihat jika seorang Sekirei tercipta untuk menjadi patuh untuk Ashikabinya. "Jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu, aku hanya akan berakhir menganggapmu sebagai budakku saja!"

Seorang Sekirei akan mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan Ashikabi untuknya, Sekirei tercipta seperti boneka hidup untuk memuaskan Ashikabinya, dan lebih tepatnya dia adalah seorang budak untuk Ashikabinya.

Bagaimana jika dia menolak Akitsu sebagai Ashikabinya? Akitsu bukan lagi Broken Sekirei, siapapun Ashikabi di Shinto Teito cepat atau lambat pasti akan menyadari keberadaannya dan akan datang untuk mengklaimnya menjadi Sekireinya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia memperlakukannya dengan baik, namun bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Akitsu akan berakhir menjadi budaknya yang akan mematuhi apapun yang dia perintahkan.

Tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan itu. Jadi, pilihan terbaik untuknya adalah menerimanya sebagai Sekireinya.

"Aku menerima sebagai Ashikabimu, Sekireiku!" Pernyataan Naruto membuat Akitsu langsung mengeluarkan senyum bahagianya.

Naruto membalas senyumnya, setelah itu dia mengerutkan keningnya karena melupakan sesuatu tentang 'bagaimana dia akan mengikat Akitsu sebagai Sekireinya (?)'.

"Ah,, Ashikabi-sama hanya perlu menciumku, aku ingin merasakan cinta Ashikabi-sama memenuhi seluruh hatiku!"

Naruto mengangkat dagu Akitsu untuk menatapnya. Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal itu, dia akan melakukan hal yang senonoh untuk seorang wanita yang baru satu jam dia temui (?).

Mengenyahkan keraguannya, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan lekas menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah Akitsu.

"Ah,, Euuunggghhh!"

Akitsu mengerang, sedetik kemudian punggungnya bersinar dan mengeluarkan sulur putih yang berformasi menjadi sebuah sayap biru bersinar dikegelapan malam.

"Aku akan melenyapkan nasib buruk Ahikabi-sama, ini adalah janjiku sebagai Sekirei es!" Setelah ciumannya berakhir dan menyatakan janji setianya, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari es mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

Dalam waktu bersamaan pula satu kompi pasukan MBI tiba dan mengelilingi tempat keduanya berada. Masing-masing dari mereka dipersenjatai oleh senapan militer dan beberapa tank mini yang siap membombandir jika mereka berniat untuk melarikan diri.

Menyadari kedatangan mereka, Naruto langsung menarik Akitsi dan menempatkannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya-tanya namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang merespon pertanyaannya itu.

"Sekirei *07, Akitsu,,," Seorang wanita berpakaian jas labolatorium melangkah maju, dia berhenti tepat 20 meter dari tempat Naruto dan Akitsu berada. ",,,Kau diperintahkan untuk kembali ke laboratorium MBI, silahkan menyerah secara damai!"

"Ah,, Aku sekarang sudah memiliki Ashikabi-samaku, Takami-san!" Jawab Akitsu sambil sedikit meremas lengan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti dengan itu, namun Minaka memberi perintah untuk membawamu kembali ke labolaturium untuk sedikit melakukan tes kecil. Mengingat Broken Sekirei sepertimu sekarang bisa bersayap, aku menduga jika aku juga harus membawa Ashikabimu!" Katanya membuat Akitsu langsung merasa takut.

Naruto melirik Akitsu yang tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dia tahu dan mengerti jika Akitsu tidak ingin kembali ke labolatorium tersebut. Mengingat dia sudah tidak rusak lagi, ada kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan uji coba untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari alasannya bisa bersayap.

"Aku melihat Akitsu tidak ingin kembali kesana, dan aku sendiri tidak akan membiarkan kalian seenaknya memecah tubuh Akitsu untuk menelitinya lagi!" Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap langsung mata wanita tersebut.

"Apakah aku perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawa kalian ke MBI?" Takami balas menatap naruto.

"Tsk, aku sudah bisa berasumsi jika maksud kedatanganmu dengan pasukan militer itu!" Naruto mendengus sambil matanya berkeliling memperhatikan lagi para pasukan militer yang dibawa oleh Takami.

Takami yang menyadari ketidaksediaan mereka langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menembak Naruto. Tidak masalah jika Naruto akan mati, mereka hanya membutuhkan tuhuh Non-aktif Akitsu untuk dibawa dan diteliti kembali. (Baca: Ashikabi mati, maka Sekirei akan langsung di Non-aktifkan)

Drararararararararara

Pasukan militer menarik pelatuknya dan seketika membuat suara senapan bernyanyi dilokasi tersebut.

Ratusan peluru siap melubangi tubuh mereka berdua, namun entah kenapa tidak ada satu pelurupun yang sampai mengenai Naruto dan Akitsu. Peluru-peluru itu seolah meleset melewati tubuh mereka, seakan semua peluru sedang dibelokan oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

'Ada apa ini?' Takami yang melihat itu mulai bertanya-tanya. "Tank, tembak!"

Siuuuuuuuuut buuum

Setelah tank melepaskan tembakannya, asap membumbung tinggi ditempat Naruto dan Akitsu berada. Berselang beberapa detik kemudian asap mulai lenyap dibawa hembusan anging, dan apa yang tersaji dibalik kepulan asap itu membuat Takami dan semua tentaranya membelakak tak percaya.

'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia,,," Takami tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, logikanya tidak mampu bersaing dengan apa yang dia saksikan saat ini.

Naruto dan Akitsu baik-baik saja, malahan mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan satu goresanpun dari tembakan tank tadi.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuatku terluka!" Naruto mulai mencibir, kemudian dia menjentikan jarinya dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi untuk seluruh pasukan militer MBI.

Mereka semua langsung terjerumus kedalam tanah, setengah tubuh mereka terkubur dan berapa kalipun mencoba mereka seolah tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan tanah yang sedang menggigit tubuh mereka.

"Satu jentikan jari lagi, aku yakin bisa membunuh mereka semua!" Kata Naruto, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengancam Takami.

"Nah, ini sangat menarik!" Seorang wanita lainnya berjalan maju melewati tubuh pasukan MBI yang terjebak, dia menyipitkan pandangannya menatap Naruto.

"Ah,, Sekirei *04 Karasuba, mereka sering menyebutnya The Black Sekirei!" Kata Akitsu dengan berusaha tidak menggigil ketakutan menyebutkan identitas wanita itu.

"Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan jika kau menghancurkan pengenalanku!" Karasuba menatap nyalang Akitsu, kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Naruto. "Kau adalah pesulap yang luarbiasa, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semua trik itu!" Komentarnya dengan senyuman haus darah terpatri diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih, meskipun aku tahu kau juga termasuk orang-orang yang menerima perintah untuk membawa kami!" Naruto menanggapinya acuh.

"Dan apakah kau akan mematuhi perintah kami?"

"Jawabannya masih tetap tidak!" Tegas Naruto dengan wajah datar, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum seakan dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat senang. "Kita pergi, Akitsu!" Selesai dengan itu, Naruto dan Akitsu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,," Takami terkejut dengan lenyapnya target dihadapannya.

Begitupula dengan Karasuba, kedua matanya sekilas melebar sebelum menyipit kembali, dia juga sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang bisa Ashikabi Akitsu itu lakukan sebelumnya.

Menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Pesulap itu ternyata masih punya banyak trik tersembunyi!" Karasuba mendengus sebelum meninggalkan lokasi itu.

"Takami-san, tolong kami!"

Jeritan tentara MBI yang setengah tubuhnya ternyata masih terjebak didalam tanah.

ooo

Naruto dan Akitsu muncul didepan sebuah halaman rumah tradisional Jepang.

Naruto langsung membawa Akitsu memasuki pelataran rumah tersebut. Membuka pintu, Naruto langsung mendapati seorang wanita berambut lavender cerah menghadang didepannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan Pelacur itu?" Katanya tajam. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika penginapan ini melarang apapun yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan senonoh?"

Naruto mengerang kasar, nampaknya dia harus melakukan registrasi tambahan untuk penghuni penginapan ini.

Dan betapa bodohnya dia, kenapa juga dia tidak berpindah langsung kekamarnya?

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apakah Sekirei itu seorang manusia? Aku sendiri malah punya pemikiran jika mereka semua adalah ALIEN BUSTY, kecuali Benitsubasa tentunya. Hahahaha 


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan paginya, terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan seseorang yang berada tepat dibawahnya membuat Akitsu sedikit terkejut.

'Ah,, itu bukan mimpi!' Memandang wajah tertidur pulas Naruto membuat Akitsu tersenyum bahagia, dan seketika dia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Naruto untuk keembali memeluk sekaligus menikmati kehangatan dari Ashikabinya.

Kehangatan yang Ashikabinya pancarkan adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Tubuhnya menghasilkan panas alami, bahkan melampaui alat pemanas yang pernah dia gunakan sebelumnya saat tinggal di laboratorium di MBI.

Akitsu mulai menutup kedua matanya kembali, mengambil beberapa saat untuk menikmati jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kebahagiaan akhirnya mendapatkan Ashikabinya.

Sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya tentang: Apakah ini adalah perasaan yang setiap Sekirei rasakan saat mereka bersama Ashikabi mereka? Dan apakah Ashikabinya selalu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sekirei mereka? Akitsu tidak bisa mendapatkan semua jawaban itu, dan nampaknya dia harus mencari jawabannya semdiri dengan cara bertanya kepada Sekirei lain dan Ashikabinya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah bangun, Akitsu?" Akitsu sedikit tersentak karena gemuruh dada bidang Ashikabinya. Dia mendongkakan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap mata biru Askhikabinya.

"Ah,, Selamat pagi, Askhikabi-sama!" Akitsu menguap, dia perlahan bangkit menyebabkan payudara jumbo yang tersembunyi dibalik piyama tanpa bra itu sedikit bergoyang.

"Selamat pagi juga!" Jawab Naruto sedikit meringis menyadari kenyataan dia terbangun dengan pemandangan indah yang siapapun tidak bisa menolaknya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Ah,, Sangat nyenyak!" Akitsu tersenyum kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Naruto, mengusap dada bidang itu dengan pipinya. "Terbangun dengan Ashikabi-sama disampingku adalah pengalaman baru untukku." Nadanya ceria dan penuh semangat.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto setuju dengan itu. Akitsu dulunya dikenal sebagai Broken Sekirei, menyadari fakta bahwa dia kini memiliki seorang Ashikabi tentunya itu akan menjadi suatu pengalaman pertama yang indah untuknya.

"Ah,, Rasanya aku ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama."

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiam diri disini!" Naruto berbisik tidak setuju. "Jangan sampai Miya-san mendobrak pintu kamar ini untuk membangunkan kita.!"

"Ah,, Itu benar!" Akitsu meringis. "Dia Sekirei yang sangat menyeramkan!" Dengan berat hati Akitsu kembali beranjak bangun, kemudian dia bergeser kesamping untuk memberi ruang kepada Naruto.

ooo

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto dan Akitsu keluar kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai dilantai bawah.

Sampai diruang makan mereka melihat dua orang wanita asing duduk dikursi meja makan, dan satu wanita yang dia tahu bernama Miya Asama yang sedang mempersiapkan menu sarapan mendongkak kearahnya.

"Kalian terlambat! Apakah kalian begitu sangat kelelahan akibat malam pertama kalian itu?" Kata-katanya penuh sindiran, dan Naruto sendiri bisa tahu Miya tidak menyukai apa yang dia katakan itu.

Miya Asama terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Semalam, dia menjelaskan hubungan antara Ashikabi dan Sekireinya itu adalah serupa bagaimana hubungan antara suami dan istri. Sekirei yang sebagai seorang istri tentu saja harus taat terhadap suaminya, sedangkan untuk Ashikabinya yang seorang suami harus memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik.

Nah, darisana Miya Asama terjebak. Akitsu yang memiliki ketaatan diluar logika menolak tindakan Miya untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Ashikabinya.

Sebagai seorang istri dan Sekirei, Akitsu ingin mengabdikan seluruh jiwa raganya hanya untuk Ashikabinya.

Lebih dari dua jam mereka berdua adu argumen, sampai akhirnya kekeras kepalaan Akitsu itu mampu membuat Miya bertekuk lutut menerima kekalahan yang dia sebabkan karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mengalaminya? Semua malam pertama memang terasa menakjubkan, bukan begitu Akitsu?" Naruto menanggapi, membalikan keadaan untuk mempersempit pikiran Miya Asama.

"Ah,,, Sangat hebat! Aku belum pernah merasakan tubuhku sangat dicintai oleh seseorang." Meskipun belum tahu maksud permainan yang dilakukan Naruto, dia menjawab dengan semangat sambil memeluk dan menempelkan payudaranya dilengan kanan Naruto.

Miya berkedut, dia menatap tajam pasangan itu.

Melihat respon Miya membuat Naruto menyeringai, dia mengabaikan itu dan lekas duduk disalah-satu kursi kosong. Akitsu melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengikuti dan duduk disamping Ahsikabinya.

Setelah Miya meletakan sebuah Oshibori untuk masing-masing penghuni meja makan, merekapun langsung memulai sesi waktu sarapan.

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan tentang alasan kalian bisa tiba-tiba muncul didepan penginapanku, Naruto-san?"

Ketika sesi sarapan sudah selesai, Miya langsung membuka percakapan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang penting dan abaikan sebelumnya.

Dari pertama melihat Miya sudah tahu jika wanita yang dibawa Naruto adalah seorang Sekirei, namun kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuatnya janggal.

"Ah,, Ashikabi-samaku juga bisa menggunakan Tama." Jawab Akitsu penuh keyakinan.

Miya termanggu.

'Apa Minaka melakukan sesuatu kegilaan lain untuk menciptakan seorang petarung Ashikabi?' Miya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, pasalnya dia meyakini bahwa hanya Sekirei yang mampu menggunakan Tama. Jika seseorang selain Sekirei bisa menggunakannya, itu berarti kemungkinan besar pemuda pirang didepannya ini adalah salah-satu percobaan atau terobosan ide gila lainnya milik Minaka.

"Biar aku jelaskan,,," Seakan menyadari kegundahan Miya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan asal kata Tama yang disebutkan Akitsu tadi. ",,,Seluruh mahluk hidup didunia ini memiliki Chakra untuk menopang kehidupannya, dan orang-orang jaman dahulu sering memanfaatkan energy tersebut untuk mempertahankan diri. Aku berasal dari keluarga kuno, untuk itulah aku telah mempelajari penggunaan Chakra untuk membela diriku sendiri."

"Chakra?"

"Kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai Tama, namun keluarga kuno sering menyebutnya sebagai energy Chakra."

"Apakah maksudmu bukan hanya Sekirei yang mampu melakukan hal-hal mustahil yang diluar logika orang biasa?"

Miya merasa tertarik, dia bertanya kembali untuk lebih mengenal pengetahuan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Semua orang memiliki kapasitas Chakra yang beragam. Untuk ukuran warga sipil, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki energy Chakra yang hanya cukup untuk menopang hidupnya. Akan tetapi, dalam sejarah menyebutkan jika ada beberapa Marga yang hidup dengan diberkahi kapasitas Chakra melebihi seorang monster, sebagai contohnya keluarga Uzumaki."

"Jika aku tidak salah, namamu Uzumaki Naruto kan?" Miya berkata menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa itu berarti kau memiliki keistimewaan itu?"

"Ya." Naruto membenarkan. "Aku memiliki Chakra lebih dari cukup untuk bersaing dengan Ras kalian."

"Oh, dan apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan energy yang kau sebut Chakra itu?" Miya adalah Sekirei terkuat, dan dia merasa tersinggung dengan deklarasi tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara.

*Pooop!

Kepulan asap muncul dibelakang Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian Miya dapat melihat sosok yang sangat identik dengan Naruto sedang berdiri melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Apa itu?" Gadis muda berambut coklat ekor kuda yang sedari tadi terdiam langsung berteriak menunjuk Bunshin Naruto.

"Ah,,, Ashikabi-sama ada dua!" Akitsu memekik, dia bergantian menatap Naruto dan Bunshinnya.

Miya tak berkata apapun, namun kedua matanya sekilas menatap syok dengan apa yang mampu Naruto tunjukan kepada mereka.

"Aku membagi Chakraku untuk menciptakannya, dan ini adalah salah-satu teknikku yang kusebut Kage Bunshin!" Naruto berseru sedikit bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

o

Line break-o

o

"Ah,, Lihat sofa ini, Ashikabi-sama! Sofa ini sangat nyaman!" Akitsu yang sedang duduk disalah-satu deretan sofa berseru sedikit lantang kepada Naruto. Sesekali dia menekan pantatnya untuk membuat sofa yang dia duduki itu sedikit berayun, tujuannya tidak lain untuk membuktikan pernyataannya tentang sofa nyaman tersebut.

Akitsu memerlukan beberapa potong pakaian, untuk itu setelah sarapan mereka langsung pergi berbelanja disupermarket.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu menemani Akitsu untuk berbelanja, Naruto mengajak Akitsu untuk melihat-lihat beberapa perbotan yang setidaknya bisa menghiasi kamar polos Izumo-in.

Dengan senyum santai Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah antusias yang sekarang diperlihatkan oleh Akitsu.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Akitsu, kemudian dia ikut mendudukan pantatnya disamping Akitsu.

"Kau benar, ini sangat nyaman!" Naruto mendesah nafas lega, menyenderkan punggungnya setelah itu dia membawa pinggang Akistu untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. "Apakah kau menginginkan sofa ini?"

"Ah,, Apakah boleh?" Akitsu mendongkak menatap Naruto untuk memastikannya tidak keberatan dengan permintaannya itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut oranye milik Akitsu. "Kau tahu, sambil menikmati Kopi, kita bisa duduk santai disofa ini!"

"Ah,, Aku ingin kita membelinya!" Kata Akitsu berseri-seri. "Setiap hari aku akan membuatkan Kopi terenak untuk Ashikabi-sama!"

"Terimakasih!" Naruto kembali memeluk Akitsu, kali ini Akitsu membalas pelukannya sambil melenguh menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Ashikabinya.

Tanpa Akitsu sadari, kedua mata Naruto mulai menyendu. Dia mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu ketika berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga dengan sang istri tercinta, terlebih apa yang Akitsu lakukan saat ini hampir serupa dengan yang Hinata lakukan ketika merekomendasikan sebuah sofa yang akan diletakan diruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Ashikabi-sama!"

"Ashikabi-sama!"

Naruto tersentak, beberapa kali berkedip dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju Akitsu.

"A- ada apa?" Naruto merutuk gagapnya, dia terlalu kehilangan pokus sehingga sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Akitsu itu.

"Ah,, Ashikabi-sama kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan permintaanku itu?" Akitsu bertanya hawatir, dia tidak ingin permintaannya tadi terlalu membebani Ashikabinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya sedikit melamun!" Katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Dan bisakah kau bisa menghentikan panggilan Ashikabi-sama itu? Jika kau mau, kau bisa langsung memanggilku dengan nama Naruto!"

"Ah,, tap-"

"Naruto. Itu perintah!" Naruto menegaskan kembali kata-katanya. Dia ingin Akitsu memanggil namanya, bukan Ashikabi-sama. Panggilan Ashikabi membuatnya asing, panggilan itu juga sedikit membuatnya canggung dan tidak nyaman.

"Ahummm,,, N- Naruto-sama?"

"Cukup dengan Naruto!"

"Ah,, Naruto-sama, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu!" Selain pengabdiannya yang diluar logika, kekeras kepalaannya juga seperti itu.

"Ya, itu tidak apa-apa." Cukup, dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti Miya karena melawan kekeras kepalaannya itu.

"Ah,, aku sangat mencintai Naruto-sama!" Akitsu tersenyum, kemudian dia kembali memeluk Naruto dan mengusap pipinya diatas dada bidang miliknya yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Seperti yang aku harapkan dari istri tersayangku!" Naruto menanggapi dengan mengelus sayang rambut oranyenya, kemudian dia menekan seluruh tubuh montok Akitsu menekan seluruh tubuhnya.

Akitsu mencicit menerima kasih sayang dari Ashikabinya. Dia menurunkan tangannya menuju bagian bawah Naruto, mengelusnya seduktif sebelum,,,

*Telolet! Telolet! Telolet!

Suara apaan tuh? Ah, itu suara smartphone Naruto.

,,,Akitsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menempatkan tangannya diatas selangkangan Ashikabinya. Naruto terlebih dahulu tersentak melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menjawab suara smartphonenya.

"Rasanya aku telah menonaktifkan smartphoneku, tapi kenapa,,,"

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia terlebih dahulu terhuyung kebelakang karena sangat terkejut melihat seorang pria gila berambut putih tiba-tiba muncul diatas layar smartphone yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam.

"Dudududududu,,," Pria berambut putih dalam layar bernyanyi dengan lirik yang tidak jelas, sebelum dia mencondongkan wajahnya kembali dan melambaikan tangan untuk sipemilik smartphone. ",,,Selamat siang pemuda yang tidak pernah kusangka akan menjadi Ashikabi dari Sekirei *07 Akitsu!"

"Apa sih? Bagaimana kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba didalam smartphoneku?!" Naruto bertanya-tanya. 'Orang gila Minaka meneleponku?'

"Oh, itu sangat mudah untuk orang sepertiku Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" Menyadari orang gila ini bisa mengetahui namanya membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya, namun hal itu tak berguna karena Minaka terus tersenyum mengabaikan tatapan mengancamnya itu. "Aku akui mencari informasimu benar-benar sangatlah sulit. Identitasmu membuatku sedikit pusing, karena banyaknya teka-teki yang kau miliki itu. Meskipun begitu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik tentangmu Uzumaki-kun,,," Minaka berhenti untuk menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan dada, tak lupa juga dia menampakan kedua mata berbinar penuh kekaguman kepada Naruto. ",,,KAU ADALAH GAMA NO SENNIN, TUHAN YANG MAHA KUASA DARI SERIES ICHA-ICHA!"

'Sialan, apakah dia salah-satu penggemar gila yang menikmati karya ilmiahku itu?' Naruto terus menampakan wajah fokerfacenya.

"Ah,, Presiden Minaka!" Akitsu berseru setelah ikut nimbrung melihat smartphone Naruto.

"Ya, halo nomor *07, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah,, persetan denganmu!"

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau sangat kasar?!"

"Ah,, tentu saja karena aku tidak menyukaimu! Kau yang membuatku menjadi Broken Sekirei!"

'Oke, mereka saling mengenal!' Melihat respon Sekireinya membuat Naruto bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu.

Akitsu memang sudah menanamkan ketidaksukaannya tentang Minaka, dia adalah orang yang membuatnya terus menerus dijadikan bahan penelitian oleh beberapa Adjustornya.

"Kehilangan satu Sekirei yang tidak menyukaiku bukanlah menjadi masalah untukku!" Minaka mengangkat bahunya. "Dan untukmu Uzumaki-kun." Panggilnya. "Kau sekarang adalah seorang Ashikabi, karena itulah kau otomatis sudah masuk menjadi bagian dari peserta dalam permainan besar untuk memperjuangkan eksistensi Sekireimu. Apakah kau mengerti?!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau orang gila yang tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak kupahami!" Naruto menderu.

"Oh, jadi begini,,,"

TO BE CONTINUED

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aku rasa Naruto memerlukan sebuah alasan yang sangat jelas untuk bisa beraksi dalam pertarungan Sekirei. Untuk itulah dia menyusun sebuah skenario tentang sejarah masa lalunya, untuk pertama dia tentu saja perlu meyakinkan Sekirei paling dekat dengannya. -Miya Asama.

Daftar Sekirei Uzumaki Naruto: 07/Akitsu, ?, ?, ?, ?.

Terimakasih sudah menunggu! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Aku seharusnya tahu jika dia memang sangat gila!"

"Ah,, Smartphone Naruto-sama jadi hancur!"

"Hey, hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah tinggalkan saja, aku masih mampu untuk membeli yang baru!"

"Ah,, Sayang sekali,,,"

Akitsu yang sedari tadi berlutut meratapi smartphone Ashikabinya lekas berdiri kembali. Bergerak menyelinap disamping Ashikabinya, dan diapun kembali membawa lengan Naruto diantara jeratan kedua payudara bombastisnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?

Setelah mendengarkan segala tektek bengek yang disampaikan oleh Minaka, Naruto tak segan membanting smartphonenya untuk melenyapkan wajah pria gila yang diketahui sangat terobsesi dengan eksploitasi Ras Sekirei dalam permainan yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak jelas. Apalagi ketika mendengar tujuan akhir dari permainan itu, Ashikabi yang memenangkan permainan ini akan dibawa keatas langit untuk menjadi seorang Dewa.

Sangat konyol!

"Sebaiknya kita pergi mencari tempat tidur baru!"

"Ah,, Aku menginginkan tempat tidur yang lebih kecil agar bisa terus memeluk Naruto-sama semalaman!"

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat dagangan sofa, selanjutnya Naruto akan membawa Akitsu untuk menjelajahi kembali toko perlengkapan rumahtangga.

"Jika kau menginginkan tempat tidur seperti itu, untuk apa lagi kita mencari tempat tidur baru?"

Rekomendasi Akitsu ditolak oleh Naruto.

Tempat tidur Izumo-in sangat kecil dan tidak muat untuk dipakai oleh mereka berdua, untuk itulah Naruto berniat mencari tempat tidur baru yang akan mengganti tempat tidur yang sekarang mereka gunakan di Izumo-in.

"Ah,, Tempat tidur di Izumo-in sangat keras, tidak nyaman!"

'Kenapa dia sangat menuntut?!'

ooo

Waktu untuk berbelanja sudah selesai. Sebelum memutuskan pulang ke Izumo-in, Naruto dan Akitsu terlebih dahulu ingin menikmati waktu bersantai ditaman kota tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Ah,, Es ini sangat aneh, ini sangat enak!" Akitsu berseru, namun mulutnya tidak berhenti menjilati eskrim vanilla ditangannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto yang juga sedang menikmati eskrim oranyenya.

"Ah,, Tentu saja, es yang aku ciptakan tidak memiliki rasa seperti ini." Akitsu bisa merasakan tekstur lembut dari es yang dia jilati saat ini, selain itu dia juga bisa merasakan rasa manis yang terkandung didalam eskrim tersebut.

"Ini namanya eskrim, apakah ini pertama kalinya kau memakan eskrim?" Sangat aneh memang, untuk wanita seusianya seharusnya dia tahu cemilan seperti ini.

"Ah,, Eskrim? Nama yang sangat bagus!" Naruto berkerut bingung, respon yang dia berikan itu seolah dia baru pertama menjumpai makanan seperti ini. "Aku baru tahu bahwa 'dunia luar' memiliki makanan seenak ini."

"Dunia luar?" Naruto sedikit terganggu dengan cara Akitsu menyebutkan kata dunia luar. Kata itu sendiri terdengar tidak menyenangkan, itu seperti kau seolah terpkasa terkurung disuatu tempat tanpa melihat warna-warni keindahan dunia ini.

"Kami lahir disebuah pulau yang disebut Kamigura." Akitsu menghentikan menjilat eskrimnya. "Disana kami belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri. Para Adjustor membimbing Sekirei untuk beradaptasi dalam kehidupan ini, dan sekaligus membantu kami untuk mengontrol masing-masing kekuatan yang dimiliki tubuh kami."

Penjelasan itu membuat saraf Naruto sedikit menegang. Naruto masih tidak menyukai tentang pemikiran itu, dia bisa menyimpulkan jika dipulau Kamigura itu juga merupakan basis dari penelitian Sekirei.

"Apakah kau tahu letak pulau itu berada?" Tanya Naruto. Sebagian pikirannya membuat rencana untuk menyusup masuk kepulau tersebut, dia ingin mencaritahu lebih lanjut tentang organisasi aneh yang berhasil menciptakan Ras baru bernama Sekirei ini.

"Ah,, Maafkan aku Naruto-sama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu pasti dimana letak pulau itu berada. Ini adalah pulau rahasia MBI, bahkan pulau Kamigura tidak tercantum dipeta dunia."

'Benar-benar (Minaka) jenius!' Geram Naruto.

Nampaknya dia sendiri yang harus mencari keberadaan pulau tersebut.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan buruk dengan mereka, dia hanya sedikit hawatir tentang kemunculan Orochimaru baru dijaman ini.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang kebiadapan ilmuan gila tersebut. Setelah PDS4 usai, Orochimaru kembali menjalankan penelitian sialan dibelakang punggung aliansi 5 desa besar. Dia melanggar perjanjian dengan melakukan sebuah percobaan menjijikan dengan mencampurkan Gen dirinya dan Sasuke sehingga menghasilkan individu baru yang disebut sebagai emm,,, Kentucky, Kawakan, Kawani ahh- Kawaki.

Menurut keterangan, Kawaki berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Dia dibantu dengan individu ciptaan Orochimaru yang bernama Mitsuki merencanakan untuk menghancurkan dunia Shinobi.

Mereka berdua datang ke Konohagakure sebagai target pertama. Dia berhasil memporak-porandakan sebagian besar Konoha, mengalahkan kolaborasi dirinya dengan Sasuke, hingga berakhir mampu membunuhnya.

Disana, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dalam ingatannya serangan itu 100% sudah membunuhnya. Akan tetapi, logika itu seakan tidak berlaku ketika sel-sel tubuhnya yang telah tercerai berai kembali pulih sehingga mampu menghidupkannya kembali.

Dia terbangun disebuah tenda darurat dengan langsung disambut kedua anaknya yang menghambur menangis dipelukannya. Menanyakan segala kejadian yang dia lewatkan, dan Naruto hanya mampu menangkap satu kesimpulan dari penjelasan Anaknya tersebut.

Kematian Uzumaki Hinata, istrinya tercinta.

Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, dia merasa goyah karena kehilangan penerang jalannya itu. Namun karena keberadaan kedua Anaknya Naruto berhasil bertahan, dia menguatkan dirinya untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya sampai tiba waktu dimana dia bisa menjumpai istri tercintanya.

Kematian yang dia inginkan tak kunjung datang. Sampai ketika kedua Anaknya meninggal dunia, Naruto masih hidup dengan kondisi yang sama tanpa satu detikpun mengalami penuaan.

Keabadian menohoknya. Dia sangat mengutuk keistimewaan yang dia mil-

"Naruto-sama!"

Naruto terentak dari lamunannya, dia lekas menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Akitsu yang menatapnya hawatir.

Naruto tersenyum sendu, tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia menghambur kedalam pelukan Akitsu.

"Ah,, Narut-"

Dia menangis.

o

Line break-o

o

Disebuah ruangan tersembunyi Izumo-in, terlihat dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut sedang melakukan pembicaraan yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Miya-tan, berhenti memojokanku seperti itu! Aku memang mengoleksi beberapa kamera tersembunyi ditempat ini, tapi itu bukan berarti aku mengintip pasangan suami sitri itu dikamarnya!"

(Suami-istri = Naruto dan Akitsu)

Seorang gadis berkacamata yang memiliki rambut merah berteriak menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Dia menyangkal setiap tuduhan dari si induk semang yang menyebutkan tentang kegiatan mengintip pasangan suami istri baru penghuni Izumo-in.

"Ayolah Matsu, aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah mereka semalam berhubungan seks?" Si induk semang yang memiliki nama Miya Asama itu masih tetap kukuh, matanya menyipit seolah memberikan sebuah intimidasi untuk gadis berambut merah itu menjawab keingintahuannya.

"Jika kau sangat keberatan dengan tindakan tercela itu, lantas kenapa kau membiarkan mereka satu kamar? Sangat konyol kalau kau mencaritahu urusan rumahtangga oranglain!" Gadis merah bernama Matsu itu berkata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar Matsu yang menyinggungnya membuat suasana hati Miya semakin buruk. Matsu menyadari itu, wajahnya mulai pucat ketika aura ungu kehitaman menguar keluar dari tubuh Miya.

"B- baiklah, baiklah, a- aku akan memberitahumu!" Mendengar itu membuat Miya tersenyum, aura mengintimidasinya juga seketika langsung berhenti.

"Jelaskan!"

"M- mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan itu,,," Matsu berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk ludahnya. ",,,S- sejujurnya aku menantikan mereka melakukan hubungan seks, tapi sayangnya suami istri itu hanya tidur sambil berpelukan sepanjang malam."

"E- eh, k- kau apa?"

"Eum, suami itu adalah idola yang sangat kukagumi. Untuk itu aku begadang semalaman untuk melihat secara langsung sepak terjangnya diatas ranjang, t- tapi,,,"

"Tunggu dulu!" Miya menyela, dia merasakan perasaan yang sangat janggal dengan pernyataan Matsu sebelumnya. "Maksudmu dengan idola itu apa sih?"

Matsu membelakak, dia tersentak sadar jika mulutnya sudah tergelincir mengungkapkan rahasia tersembunyi yang selama ini dia tutupi rapat-rapat dari seluruh penghuni Izumo-in.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU!" Matsu berteriak, dia hendak beranjak pergi, namun perasaan intimidasi yang seketika datang mendera tubuhnya mengurungkan itu. "M- Miya-tan, j- jangan memerasku seperti ini lagi!" Dia terduduk kembali, bahunya lemas tak berdaya dengan kepalanya menunduk menatap pahanya sendiri.

"Arararara, Matsu sangat nakal, dan sepertinya dia memiliki satu rahasia yang dia sembunyikan dariku!" Miya berseru dengan senyum sadis menghias wajahnya. "Apakah itu rahasia memalukan lainnya yang belum aku ketahui?"

Matsu menyerah, dia tidak kuasa bertahan dari segala pemerasan yang dilakukan Miya terhadapnya. Tidak ada gunanya ditutup-tutupi lagi, rahasia itu cepat atau lambat akan diketahui olehnya.

"L- lihat!" Matsu menarik sebuah kardus yang berada tak jauh dari perangkat PCnya, dia membukanya dan menunjukan beberapa buku berwarna terang dengan cover yang menurut Miya sangat mencurigakan. "D- disini adalah beberapa buku koleksi favoritku."

Miya mengambil buku, dia membuka salah-satu halaman dan segera membacanya.

*Pussss

Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

"A- apa-apaan buku ini?" Miya membanting buku itu keatas meja. "T- tidak bermoral! Binatang! Mesum!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Matsu mendorong Miya dari tempatnya. "AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU KEPOLISI KARENA TELAH MENGANIYAYA ANAKKU!" Setelah itu Matsu langsung mengambil kembali buku yang sebelumnya Miya banting.

'E- eh, apa yang terjadi?' Miya cukup terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Tenang sayang, Mama ada disini! Mama tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menyakitimu!" Matsu memeluk bukunya penuh kasih sayang, sesekali dia menggosok-gosokan buku itu diatas puting payudaranya yang membuatnya sedikit mendesah dan terengah-engah.

Miya berkedip beberapa kali, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang alasan kegilaan salah-satu rekan seperjuangannya itu.

Terlebih lagi,,,

Apa-apaan itu? Apakah seorang Sekirei bisa melahirkan sebuah buku berjudul ICHA-ICHA SERIES?

Berselang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eh? Diluar ada suami-istri baru!" Tidak sengaja melihat monitor PCnya Matsu berseru.

"Ara?" Miya menyerbu dan bergabung melihat monitor PC.

Diluar sana, didepan pintu Izumo-in, Miya dan Matsu bisa melihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang berdiri sesekali mengetukan jarinya pada pintu Izumo-in.

o

Line break-o

o

"Achooo!"

"Ah,, Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?" Hari ini entah berapa kali Akitsu dibuat panik oleh Naruto. Mulai dari kegemaran Ashikabinya yang merenung, menangis dan sekarang malah bersin-bersin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap puncak hidungnya. "Mungkin in- Achooo!"

"Ah,, Naruto-sama!" Akitsu langsung menyerbu Naruto lagi. "Apakah kau masuk Angin? Setibanya dirumah Naruto-sama harus mandi Air hangat, dan aku bisa menggosok punggung Naruto-sama!"

"Aku pikir seseorang sedang membicarakanku!" Keluh Naruto sekaligus menyangkal tentang dirinya yang sedang masuk Angin.

"Ah,, Apakah begitu? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?" Akitsu berkerut bingung. Alasan bersin tidak mungkin dikaitkan dengan itu, pikirnya.

'Apakah bersin bagian dari gejala masuk Angin? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal!' Pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ketika seseorang bersin tanpa sebab yang jelas, beberapa keyakinan muncul dan salah-satunya itu tentang seseorang yang sedang membicarakanmu." Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Ah,, Aku mengerti sekarang!" Akitsu berseru sambil tersenyum, dia memberikan Naruto tatapan terpesona. "Kau begitu pintar, Naruto-sama!"

"Er, terimakasih!" Naruto menanggapinya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Naruto masih sedikit malu jika dia mendapatkan sebuah pujian dari seseorang.

*Kwak! Kwak! Kwak!

Naruto mendengar suara Gagak bernyanyi. Mendongkakan kepalanya, dia melihat langit sudah berubah berwarna oranye.

"Aku tahu ini saatnya kita pulang!" Kata Naruto perlahan berdiri dari duduknya, dia membantu Akitsu untuk berdiri dan kemudian mereka segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi meninggalkan taman.

*Gedebug!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Tepat didepan gerbang taman kota, dan tepat beberapa meter didepan mereka berdua, seorang wanita terjatuh dengan posisi pantat menungging keatas memperlihatkan kepada dunia kemegahan celana dalamnya yang berwarna ungu.

*Gelinding! Gelinding! Tuk!

Dia terlihat sedang mabuk, itu dibuktikan dengan botol sakenya yang menggelinding meninggalkan sipemilik dan berakhir membentur sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Ah,, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Akitsu melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Naruto dan berlari kedepan untuk membantu wanita itu.

Sementara Akitsu sedang membantunya, Naruto mengerutkan kening memperhatikan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memakai gaun china ketat dan terbuka berwarna ungu, dia jugga memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang bergaya seperti seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

'Meskipun dia sudah menekannya, tapi aku masih mampu merasakannya!' Yang membuat Naruto heran, dia merasakan samar aktifitas Chakra yang cukup kuat dari wanita tersebut.

"Teri- (Hik) termakasih!" Wanita teler itu berusaha mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan normal.

"Ah,, Lain kali hati-hati!" Akitsu menepuk bokong montoknya dan setelah itu dia kembali kepada Naruto untuk menjerat lengannya kembali diantara kedua payudaranya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Dia sengaja!" Naruto bergumam dengan nada yang berbisik.

"Ah,, Apa maksudmu, Naruto-sama?" Tanua Akitsu yang mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Dia pura-pura terjatuh tepat didepan kita, dia Sekirei dan aku yakin tujuannya itu untuk menarik perhatian kita!" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ah,, Dia Sekirei?" Akitsu tersentak. "Aku sangat ceroboh!" Akitsu memukul keningnya sendiri merutuki kecerobohannya. Seharusnya Akitsu waspada, siapa tahu Sekirei itu sedang mengintai dan mencari kelemahan mereka.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan menimpa kita!"

"Ah,, T- tapi dia,,,"

Akitsu berpikir untuk mengejar Sekirei tersebut, namun Ashikabinya menarik tangannya untuk membawanya cepat pergi dan pulang ke kediaman mereka di Izumo-in.

TO BE CONTINUED!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koneksi yang dibutuhkan Matsu sudah terjawab, jadi hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuknya mendapatkan Naruto sebagai Ashikabinya. Dan, siapa yang tahu suami-istri baru yang datang ke Izumo-in? 


End file.
